Understanding
by Nikka89
Summary: Solo adesso riusciva a comprendere pienamente ciò che era stata la loro storia.


Titolo: Understanding

Autore: Nikka89

Rating : PG -13 (ma solo per stare sicuri)

Characters/Pairing: Allison Cameron - Gregory House

Spoilers: No spoiler

Notes: Non è la solita ff cottoncandy. Una one-shot che mi è venuta così per caso. Non è esattamente il mio solito stile, diciamo che più che altro è una sorta di esperimento, volevo intraprendere nuove strategie di scrittura e credo proprio che non incontrerà il favore di molti lettori... ma.. che dire..mi piacciono le sfide.. eh eh. Comunque sia, pareri negativi o no, la posto che tanto non ho nulla da perdere. ;)

enjoy it

La porta del laboratorio si aprì lentamente. L'australiano entrò portando dei campioni di sangue. Cameron si voltò e gli sorrise debolmente.  
- House ha detto di esaminare questi. – Chase glieli porse e lei li prese.  
- Pensa ancora che si possa trattare di infezione? La febbre non è abbastanza alta.. - Cameron lo guardò un po' interdetta. Il giovane medico sospirò. - Ma neanche così bassa da poterla escludere. – Cameron annuì e i due cominciarono a fare i test.  
Il biondo ruppe il silenzio creatosi da poco. – Io non credo che House abbia ragione stavolta. –  
Cameron smise di esaminare i campioni. – Neanche io, ma al momento la sua è la teoria più attendibile. – - E' la più azzardata – La corresse l'australiano.  
- Lo è. – Lei prese un bel respiro. – Ma mi fido delle sue strane teorie. Ci azzecca quasi sempre. –

Quasi sempre.

- La stiamo perdendo!! Dannazione!!! – Foreman prese il defibrillatore. Era intenzionato a salvarla quella vita.  
- Avanti carica!! – Chase eseguì prontamente.  
- Libera! – Nessuna risposta.  
- Forza, carica!!! – Cameron continuava a controllare preoccupata i parametri vitali.  
- Libera!!! – Nulla. Il monitor continuava a ripetere incessante quel maledetto suono.  
Riprovarono ancora una volta, poi due. L'ultima e Chase dichiarò l'ora del decesso.  
- 19.18 – Foreman gettò a terra il camice. Chase sospirò amaramente. Cameron semplicemente rimase a fissare il monitor che ancora mostrava la linea piatta. House si avvicinò e lo spense.

Non erano ancora le 20 quando i tre medici decisero che fosse ora di tornare a casa. Un loro paziente era morto. Non accadeva molto spesso, ma quando accadeva era terribile. La morte era sempre terribile. Difficile da affrontare per chiunque. Ma per lei era ancora più dura.

Aveva affrontato la morte del marito. Aveva sopportato stoicamente il dolore della malattia, delle sofferenze a cui ella stessa era sottoposta vedendo il marito soffrire. Ma era riuscita a tenere duro. Tenere duro fino a vederlo morire tra le sue braccia. Aveva pianto fin troppe lacrime. Il funerale costituì solo la parte finale del processo e del lungo cammino che ella stessa aveva intrapreso consapevolmente sposando un uomo malato di cancro. Gli sguardi di pietà e commiserazione di parenti e amici non la toccavano minimamente, anzi quasi la infastidivano. Non sopportava tutta quella folla che si avvicinava piangendo o cercava di consolarla. Lei non aveva bisogno di ciò, non aveva più bisogno di nessuno. Non aveva bisogno di qualcuno che la comprendesse, perché aveva compreso qualcosa di molto grande e complicato. Aveva compreso la morte.

Ma comprendere la morte non significa certo accettarla. Ed ecco perché si scatenava un dramma interiore ogni qual volta che una diagnosi mancata portava alla morte uno dei loro pazienti.  
Si sentiva responsabile anche se in minima parte. Lei era li, avrebbe potuto tirare fuori un'idea, un'intuizione. Invece no. Aveva semplicemente fatto il suo lavoro di sempre. Aveva dato retta alle diagnosi folli del suo capo. Aveva fatto degli esami che non avevano portato a nulla. Era stata inutile. Si sentiva inutile. Inutile e colpevole.

Non fu difficile per House intuire che la sua giovane dipendente avesse qualcosa che non andava. Sapeva bene che per lei era sempre stato più difficile degli altri trattare con la morte. Sapeva che lei era danneggiata più degli altri. Sapeva quanto più degli altri fosse fragile. Sapeva quanto fosse diversa dagli altri. Lei era Cameron. Niente da aggiungere.

Vedendola seduta alla sua scrivania con la testa tra le mani non resistette all'impulso di avvicinarsi. Ficcare il naso nelle faccende altrui era il suo passatempo preferito.  
- Dr Cameron, come mai ancora qui? Se non sbaglio i tuoi colleghi sono già andati a casa. - La dottoressa alzò la testa. Strizzò gli occhi un paio di volte. – Si, lo so. Adesso andrò anch'io – House annuì. La vide alzarsi, prendere la sua roba e lentamente lasciare lo studio.  
Lui rimase ancora un po.  
Si sdraiò sulla sedia reclinabile e accese l'i-pod. Non era amareggiato per la morte del paziente. Certo, non era una cosa che lo lasciava indifferente, ma era in grado di accettarlo. Ciò che invece gli risultava impossibile accettare era aver fallito nella diagnosi. Non era riuscito a capire cosa stesse accadendo al paziente. Non era riuscito a condurre il team ad una risoluzione del problema. Non era riuscito a completare il puzzle. Aveva trovato dei pezzi, altri si erano persi. Ormai il tempo era scaduto, ma il puzzle era ancora li, incompleto.  
L'autopsia avrebbe chiarito la situazione, ma aspettare fino al suo compimento sarebbe stata una doppia sconfitta, e lui odiava perdere.

Lei era così.

Lui era così.

Totalmente diversi – Completamente simili.

"But you're damaged, aren't you?"

"What I am is what you need. I'm damaged"

Diversi. Simili. Le due facce di una stessa medaglia. Due persone distinte, caratteri inconciliabili. Due anime danneggiate. Una sola cosa.

Un cliché vecchio. Una realtà nuova?

- Oh non posso crederci!! – Un'esclamazione di pura sorpresa traboccò dalle labbra della giovane dottoressa. Un profumo corposo e raffinato allo stesso tempo si diffondeva nella casa.  
House la osservava divertito. Giacca nera, cravatta rosso mattone e camicia blu scuro. Non il suo stile abituale. Ma quella era un'occasione speciale.  
- Spiegami cos'è che non puoi credere. Il fatto che sappia cucinare o che abbia messo la cravatta? – Lei sorrise.  
- Hai centrato in pieno – Per un attimo lui la guardò interdetta. – Cosa ho centrato in pieno? Non hai risposto alla domanda… cos'è che non puoi credere? – Lui la guardava sempre più divertito.  
- Non posso credere che siamo io e te, stasera, qui a casa tua – Sorrise un po' in imbarazzo.  
Lui scrollò le spalle. – Sai com'è.. capita no? – Si lasciarono andare ad una risata. L'atmosfera da tesa si era distesa parecchio.

Lei seduta di fronte a lui. Una candela bianca al centro, unica fonte di luce nella stanza, illuminava la pelle chiara di lei e metteva in risalto la sottile linea di trucco intorno agli occhi. Lui non guardava il piatto. Avrebbe dovuto, ma era perennemente assorbito dai gesti di lei così delicati. Alla fine della cena lui aveva mangiato solo metà di ciò che c'era nel piatto. Questo la fece sorridere.  
- Sei un ottimo cuoco… un pò mi sorprende, ma me lo sarei dovuto aspettare da un uomo brillante come te. – Lui sorrise imbarazzato, ma era un imbarazzo buono.  
- Hai preso la via delle lusinghe? Perché se è così.. brava, continua. Il mio ego ne sarà entusiasta! Ma non ti aspettare che io ricambi le tue paroline. Non sono il tipo. – Il tono non era cinico come al solito. Sarcastico al punto giusto. Lei continuò a sorridere.  
- Lo so –

La radiosveglia segnava le 03.35 quando Allison aprì gli occhi. Sentiva freddo. Tirò verso di sè il lenzuolo. Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi.

Un aroma speziato. Cannella forse. Non era il profumo delle sue lenzuola.

Il proprio cuore che batteva. Il proprio respiro regolare.  
Un altro cuore che batteva. Un altro respiro regolare.

Riaprì gli occhi, stavolta guardandosi intorno.

- Che c'è? – Lui aveva gli occhi aperti.  
- Come..? Ah..no, nulla. – Anche se nel buio della stanza, lei potè giurare di aver visto l'ombra di un sorriso sul volto di lui.  
- Non dirmi che sei rimasta ancora sorpresa per la cravatta! So che può essere traumatico, che può averti sconvolta.. Ma Allison, bisogna andare avanti, lasciarsi queste tragedie alle spalle! – Ecco, aveva ripreso a prenderla in giro con il suo solito tono canzonatorio. Lei sorrise divertita. Si strinse un po' di più a lui. Lui portò il braccio dietro di lei e le cinse la vita. Lei si rannicchiò sul suo petto. Adesso era in grado di sentir battere il cuore di lui. Il calore che emanava il suo corpo era qualcosa di confortante. Improvvisamente trovò quella situazione così familiare.

Lui aveva un'espressione così serena e rilassata. Nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato che si potesse trattare di Gregory House, il misogino, bastardo, cinico e arrogante che tutti conoscevano.

No, infondo loro non conoscevano Gregory House. Loro conoscevano House.  
Lei conosceva Greg.

- Ti amo - E sembrò cadere nel sonno.  
- Lo so – Replicò lui.

Quella sera avevano riso. Avevano assaporato la felicità. Avevano vissuto attimi magici. Avevano capito il senso della parola "amore".

-Smettila, vuoi sempre aver ragione tu!- House si era seduto sul divano con un fare simile a quello di un bambino indispettito. Cameron si lasciò andare ad una risata. Si avvicinò al divano e si sedette accanto a lui. – Solo perché ho detto che stai meglio con la giacca che con il giubbotto da motociclista?- House la guardò con un'espressione di finto stupore.  
–E tu lo definiresti come un "solo"? Ma.. stiamo parlando del mio modo di apparire in pubblico!  
- Certo, come se te ne fosse mai importato qualcosa-  
-Allison così offendi la mia parte femminile che reclama di poter sfoggiare un po' di quella vanità maschile che mi appartiene-  
Cameron roteò gli occhi ed emise un sospiro.  
-Già, come se una parte femminile possa contenere una componente maschile. -  
House cercò di assumere un atteggiamento di falsa serietà.  
-Sai, secondo le filosofie e le religioni più antiche, il principio maschile e quello femminile in principio erano una cosa sola e il principio di tutto risiedeva nel loro principio di essere uniti in principio…  
Cameron si stiracchiò sul divano accoccolandosi tra le braccia di House, sorridendo divertita.  
-Si si.. continua pure le tue chiacchiere prive di senso-  
Lui la guardò attonito.  
-Prive di senso-  
-Si, i tuoi inutili tentativi di farmi confondere per perdere il filo del discorso e farmi dimenticare il motivo di questa discussione-  
House la strinse più a sè e chinò il viso baciandole dolcemente i capelli.  
- Uh allora mi conosci fin troppo bene.. -  
- Decisamente –  
- Ne sei davvero sicura? Uhm… allora vediamo se sai già quale sarà la mia prossima mossa… -  
House scostò i capelli dalla nuca di lei e cominciò a sfiorarla con le sue labbra. La sensazione della barba ispida di lui, la fece rabbrividire per un attimo, ma immediatamente si abituò e abbandonò a quella sensazione tanto familiare e piacevole.  
- Mmm House.. – Cameron cominciò ad emettere dei leggeri lamenti di piacere. House sorrise tra se e continuò la sua missione. La pelle di lei era soffice al suo tocco e morbida quando lui cominciò a mordicchiarla qua e là. Ormai era in suo pieno possesso, ma non poteva lasciarsi andare al suo gioco.  
- No House, non ora… - si lamentò in una maniera quasi impercettibile.  
- Oh… mi sembra di aver sentito qualcosa… no.. sembrava più o meno un rantolo di piacere- Continuava a parlare lasciando che il suo respiro bruciasse la pelle di lei.  
- House fermati, dobbiamo-  
-Fermarmi? Dr Cameron sono il suo capo, non può dirmi cosa fare- e cominciò a parlarle all'orecchio, il suo respiro ormai divenuto parte integrante di lei – devi fare quello che ti ordino io-  
Cameron si risvegliò dalla perdizione del momento. Stava quasi per cadere sotto il suo controllo per l'ennesima volta, non che le sarebbe dispiaciuto, ma non in quel momento.  
- Ma qui non siamo al lavoro, perciò non hai nessun diritto di dirmi cosa fare-  
- Mi hai chiamato House, significa che-  
Cameron tagliò corto capendo il suo gioco.  
- Va bene Greg.. adesso possiamo-  
Stavolta fu Greg a tagliare corto interrompendo le sue parole con le proprie labbra che si poggiavano sulle sue per un bacio appassionato, profondo. Il divano sembrò improvvisamente troppo piccolo. Allison lasciò che le sue labbra si aprissero per permettere l'entrata di Greg. Lui assaporò lei, mordendo dolcemente le sue labbra e poi entrando completamente. Improvvisamente Cameron pose le mani al petto di lui e lo allontanò da se.  
- Allora??? – Greg aveva uno sguardo perplesso e i suoi occhi blu avevano un non so che di vulnerabile. Credeva di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, di averla ferita in qualche modo. Ma poteva davvero essere così? Lui non aveva fatto niente…. Di male!  
- Greg dai su.. –  
House riprese a baciarla con la stessa passione. Le sue mani cominciarono a scendere lungo i fianchi di lei per poi insinuarsi sotto la sua camicia, sfiorando e massaggiando la pelle intorno all'ombelico. Stava cominciando a salire quando Cameron lo scostò ancora una volta. - Ma che ti prende? Non riesci a stare lontano dalle mie labbra per più di 5 secondi-  
- Potrei.. è che quando mi chiami Greg.. è così intimo che non resisto all'istinto di farti mia e.  
House esitò un attimo e chiuse gli occhi. Cameron lo guardò incerta.  
- E cosa-  
House teneva ancora gli occhi chiusi e un'espressione tra il serio e il faceto in volto.  
- Greg-  
- Shhh … è una cosa importante.. devo essere concentrato…- Cameron portò le braccia al petto. - Sentiamo allora-  
- Beh dicevo che non resisto all'istinto di farti mia e…- Si bloccò di nuovo.  
- E?????????- Cameron lo esortò con lo sguardo.  
- E portarti a letto! -  
- Ma che scemo!!! - Cameron gli tirò un cuscino in faccia e si alzò dal divano.  
- Muoviamoci e metti la giacca scura. Siamo già in ritardo di mezz'ora-  
House si alzò di controvoglia, prese il bastone e zoppicando si diresse verso la camera da letto. Aprì l'armadio e tirò fuori una camicia, dei pantaloni e una maglietta. Cameron apparve sulla soglia. Studiò gli abiti presi da Greg e alzò un sopracciglio.  
- Non vorrai dirmi che avresti intenzione di indossare "quella" sotto la camicia!? - e indicò la maglietta appoggiata sul letto.  
- Beh perché.. cos'ha che non va? E' la maglietta dei mitici Queen, è perfetta!! -  
Cameron incrociò nuovamente le braccia.  
- Cosa-  
- Beh i Queen!! Freddy Mercury, Brian May, Roger Taylor, John Deacon-  
- Greg, so chi sono i Queen ma non puoi metterla assolutamente!! Sarebbe un pugno in un occhio-  
- Perché?? Guarda che Freddy Mercury approverebbe questo abbinamento di vestiti e-  
- E sono sicura che non approverebbe il fatto di andare al matrimonio del tuo migliore amico vestito come se stessi andando in ospedale! – House si esibì in una delle sue espressioni tragicomiche. – Ma Ally!! E' il suo quinto matrimonio questo!!! Sono andato in giacca e cravatta a tutti i suoi quattro matrimoni precedenti.. uhm.. tranne quando si è sposato a Las Vegas con quella spogliarellista.. ma non c'ero nemmeno infondo.  
- Greg smetti di farfugliare idiozie e metti la cravatta! Ti voglio pronto tra 10 minuti!  
Cameron uscì dalla stanza e House non potè fare altro che sbuffare. Però pensò che in un giorno come quello poteva anche starci un "sacrificio" del genere.

Era felice. Lei era felice.  
Lui era sereno.

Già.

Le cose però non sempre vanno nel verso giusto

Cameron era seduta in cucina, la testa tra le mani, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro spezzato. Stava piangendo. Erano passati 3 anni da quando lei ed House avevano deciso di mettersi insieme. Lei si era trasferita in casa di lui ed era riuscita a portare con se un po' del suo buon'umore e della sua ingenuità. Perché era questo tutto ciò che era lei: ingenuità. Per troppo tempo credette che quella storia sarebbe potuta andare avanti, che gli ostacoli si sarebbero potuti affrontare, i problemi superare, ma non fu così, e se ne rese conto ben presto.  
C'erano momenti in cui lui era dolce e premuroso nei suoi confronti, momenti in cui dimostrava quasi di amarla. Momenti in cui lei poteva leggere la sua anima nel profondo. Momenti in cui le barriere di lui non erano altro che polvere. Momenti felici. Ma tutti questi momenti erano di gran lunga superati da quelli permeati dalla sua misoginia, dal suo essere bastardo e tremendamente egoista. Sapeva ferirla quando voleva. Sapeva distruggerla a volte. E questo accadeva troppo spesso.  
A lei andava bene così però.  
Aveva detto che non voleva un suo cambiamento, voleva House così com'era, senza aspettarsi che migliorasse e si trasformasse nel cavaliere dall'armatura scintillante che ogni donna avrebbe sognato di incontrare nella sua vita. No. La sua armatura non brillava per niente; Non era un cavaliere, piuttosto un vagabondo solitario, un eroe errante, la cui armatura serviva solo come difesa dal mondo esterno e contemporaneamente come contrattacco. Il suo scudo feriva gli altri e se stesso, invece che difenderlo. Allontanava le persone. Lo aveva sempre fatto.

You don't like yourself. But you do admire yourself. It's all you've got, so you cling to it. You're so afraid if you change, you'll lose what makes you special. Being miserable doesn't make you better than anybody else, House. It just makes you miserable.

Era infelice. A lui andava bene così.

Più di ogni altra cosa desiderava rimanere solo, o almeno era questo ciò che dimostrava agli altri.  
A lei non andava poi così tanto bene.

- Devi smetterla! – Stava urlando. – Smettila di pensare che tutto giri intorno a te, che le persone non abbiano altro a cui pensare se non alle tue stupide convinzioni e fantasie da ragazzina! La nostra relazione fa schifo! Ma non lo vedi?! Ti tratto male, calpesto ogni giorno i tuoi sentimenti, ma tu sembri non capirlo!! – Smise per un attimo di urlare. La guardò negli occhi.  
- Greg non è così. – - Hai ragione, non è così. Tu sai benissimo che ormai tutto sta andando a rotoli, ma imperterrita cerchi di sostenere tutto, pensi di riuscire a tenere unito ciò che ormai si è frantumato da tempo! Allison, non puoi cercare di salvare un vaso se i suoi cocci sono andati perduti nel tempo, se quello che ne rimane ormai non è altro che lo scheletro, l'impalcatura, l'aspetto esterno. – Ormai non urlava più, ma continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso su di lei. Lei non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi. Avrebbe voluto urlare anche lei, dimostrare di avere anche lei qualcosa da dire, da difendere, ma l'unica cosa che seppe dire in quel momento furono solo tre parole. – Io ti amo.. –  
House scosse la testa. – Lo so e me lo hai sempre ripetuto, fin quando me ne sono convinto anch'io. Ma non basta l'amore di una sola persona per tenere in piedi una relazione. Allison non basta, non è mai bastato. –  
Parole che non fecero altro che scavare più profondamente quella ferita che era radicata nel suo animo. Ogni giorno, ogni istante, ogni offesa era come se aggiungesse un nuovo piccolo taglio a quella che ormai era una ferita che non smetteva più di sanguinare.  
- Greg.. siamo stati felici.. abbiamo passato momenti bellissimi e tu.. - - E io mi sono preoccupato per te. Mi sono interessato a te. Ti ho amata. Tanto.- - Non capisco, dici che non basta l'amore di una sola persona.. eppure dici di avermi amato.. io.. sono confusa. – Lui scosse la testa ancora una volta e lasciò che il suo peso gravasse completamente sul bastone. – Allison, è difficile che tu capisca ciò che non hai mai capito. A te piace così tanto dare amore, concedere tutta te stessa, che ormai credi di amare davvero. Ma tu non ami. – Lei congelò immediatamente.  
- Cosa? Vuoi ancora propinarmi la stessa spiegazione che mi desti a quella cena più di 5 anni fa? Credi che io possa ancora cascarci e rimanere senza parole dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme? Chi sei tu per dire che io non ti ho mai amato? Che non sono in grado di amare, mentre sei tu quello che in realtà dovrebbe imparare ad accettare i propri sentimenti?!! Che razza di logica segui!!?? - A stento tratteneva le lacrime.  
- Allison, io non seguo una logica. Io riesco a guardarti dentro perché so come sei fatta. – - Cazzate! – Adesso era lei quella furiosa. Urlava mentre calde lacrime le rigavano le gote infuocate. – Solo enormi cazzate! Dopo tutto questo tempo ti decidi a dirmi queste cose?! Mi hai presa in giro per tre anni??!! – - No, non l'ho mai fatto. -  
- Certo, di sicuro ti piace pensarla così! Dopo le notti di sesso sfrenato, dopo aver soddisfatto ogni tuo bisogno ti sei stufato del tuo pupazzetto di pezza fatto a mano e vuoi disfartene con una stupida scusa trita e ritrita!! Sei un codardo!! Sei un vigliacco! Lo sei sempre stato!! – La risata amara che uscì dalla bocca di lui la fece infuriare. – Si parla, parla come se tu fossi la martire! Non ti avevo mai promesso che ci sarebbero state rose e fiori in questa storia! Ti ho sempre avvisato, fino all'ultimo! Ma tu sei voluta andare fino in fondo! Solo adesso te ne rendi conto?! – La rabbia ribolliva nelle vene di lei. L'ira era incontrollabile.  
- Adesso smettila con queste stronzate!! Smettila di nasconderti tra giri di parole e analisi psicologiche! House per una volta sii sincero e dimmi perché hai giocato con me tutto questo tempo! – - Io.. non ho mai giocato. Sono sempre stato serio nelle mie intenzioni.. perché.. –  
- Smettila, smettila, smettilaaaa!!! Non voglio sentire ancora queste stupidaggini!! – Il panico si era impossessato di lei. Tremava.  
- Adesso vuoi fare la parte di quello che si è sempre interessato, di quello capace di provare sentimenti!! Ma dove lo trovi il coraggio di dire queste cazzate??!! Sei solo un bastardo manipolatore!! – Si alzò dalla sedia e cominciò a girare nervosamente per la stanza. – Io.. io non posso crederci..! Mi hai usato come la tua puttana personale per tutto questo tempo?! Avrei dovuto saperlo, avrei dovuto capire molto tempo fa.. Avrei dovuto seguire i consigli di Chase e Foreman che mi mettevano in guardia nei tuoi confronti…!! – Lui si avvicinò e fermò i movimenti nervosi di lei. Il suo sguardo era serio. – Fammi continuare ciò che avevo da dire. – - Perché dovrei? Non abbiamo più nulla da dirci! Me ne vado! Fottiti House!! – Fece per andare verso la porta ma lui la bloccò nuovamente.  
- Smettila una buona volta! Ascoltami! – Lo sguardo che lei gli donò gli fece venire una morsa allo stomaco. Non l'aveva mai vista così. E infondo molta colpa era la sua. Ma non tutta.  
- Ti odio House! E' tutto quello che deve essere detto!! – Ci fu un momento di silenzio. Lui lasciò il braccio di lei. Annuì ripetutamente a se stesso.  
Sorrise.  
Distrutto.  
Prese fiato.  
Un respiro.  
Due respiri.  
La mano che si stringe di più sul bastone.  
Le nocche che diventano bianche.  
Il dolore alla gamba adesso è insopportabile. Ma è il dolore dell'animo che lo sta distruggendo.  
Una smorfia apparve sul viso.  
- Dicevo…. A volte ti ho trattata male, altre bene, ma sapevi che era solo House che si comportava da House. Sapevi com'ero fatto. Hai stretto i denti. L'ho apprezzato. Ma sono sempre stato serio nelle mie intenzioni perché avevo paura di rovinare tutto, di distruggere tutto. Di rimanere ferito. A quanto pare avevo ragione. Adesso sto male davvero. Ma credo di meritarmi questo, dopo quello che ti ho fatto. -  
Cameron alzò lo sguardo per non trovare quello di House che si era voltato.  
- Hai fatto tutto da solo. Hai deciso tu di rompere tutto. – - No!... Dannazione no! Non mi sono mai sentito così bene se non quando sto con te! Non mi sono mai preoccupato di una persona quanto mi preoccupo per te!.. Ma non cambierò mai Allison! E io.. non posso vederti soffrire. Io non voglio che tu soffra per colpa mia. Perché stando con me non saranno altro che sofferenze. Gli attimi felici ci possono anche stare. Ma vale la pena assaggiare un attimo di paradiso per vivere una vita d'inferno? – Cameron deglutì lentamente. House era stato sincero. Ma lei era sempre più confusa. Lo amava, lo odiava. L'aveva mai amato davvero? O quella relazione era solo un bisogno temporaneo che poi era andata ad assorbire nel tempo?  
Le lacrime prima scomparse nel momento d'ira riapparirono improvvisamente.  
- Nonostante ciò io ti amo – Parole pronunciate sommessamente, come un sospiro da parte di lei.  
Lui, vicino, inalò profondamente il profumo di lei.  
- Voglio odiarti. Probabilmente ci riuscirò… ma..- un altro singhiozzo – Ti amo – I loro sguardi si incrociarono.  
- Non voglio che mi odi. -  
Lui si avvicinò di più. Le prese il viso tra le mani e coprì la distanza tra i volti con un bacio profondo, passionale. No, era un bacio disperato.  
- Ti amo, ma non possiamo stare insieme – Queste furono le parole di lui.

Ironia della sorte. Gli sembrò di aver già sentito quelle parole, pronunciare da un'altra persona però. Decise di non pensarci.

Lei lo strinse ancora a sè, forse per l'ultima volta. - Bene. Come vuoi tu. – Sommessamente si avvicinò alla porta, lanciandogli un ultimo sguardo. Lui non sembrò smosso dai suoi gesti. Rimase a fissarla senza parlare, come faceva sempre.  
Lui la amava.  
Lei lo amava.  
Infondo era questo che importava e ciò si sarebbero portati dentro per sempre.  
Anche se non potevano stare insieme.  
- Addio House - E chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

Quella sera avevano litigato. Avevano gridato. Avevano urlato. Avevano posto fine a tutto.

Un déjà vu. House era nel salotto di casa. Cameron di fronte a lui che tende la mano. Lui non la prende. Lei che parla. Suoni escono dalla bocca di lei, ma lui non sembra sentirne nessuno. Assorbito da mille pensieri, un vortice di emozioni e quella risultante è proprio l'apatia. La guarda, non capisce nulla. Avrebbe dovuto, voluto, dire molte cose, ma non era ciò che avrebbe fatto. Sono poche le parole che riesce a mettere insieme. Forti le risposte di lei.  
- Addio House – Lei sta andando via. Una luce si accende nella mente di lui.

"Cameron sta andando via. Perché?"

Solo adesso riusciva a comprendere pienamente ciò che era stata la loro storia.

FINE.


End file.
